


【授权翻译】骄阳之吻/Sun Kissed

by athousandnights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gods, M/M, spamano - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 一个法力强大的男人，在地面上的生物和谐共存时，创造了神明来统治天空。太阳和月亮这一对强大的亲兄弟，他们各自统治着一半的天空。时光荏苒，太阳为人们都躲着他而感到不悦。当他发现有一个人不惧怕在烈日下生活后会发生什么呢？一个男人不会被灼伤，也不会躲避他刺眼的光线？





	1. 神话

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueFlamePy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamePy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sun Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899199) by [BlueFlamePy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlamePy/pseuds/BlueFlamePy). 

> It's my great pleasure to translate Lady_Pyrien 's work!!  
Thanks again for the permission!

“你确定你没问题吗？”一个柔软、平静的声音回响在巨大的大理石宫殿中。

一边用金色和红色的明亮的挂毯勾勒出温暖的太阳轮廓。

另一边用银色和冷蓝色的柔和的挂毯勾勒出月亮的轮廓。

“我很好，弟弟。”另一个人用不耐烦地语气答道。

在房间后方的墙上，有一幅用星光的丝绸和云朵编织而成的巨大的挂毯。它是迄今为止存在的最古老的物品，而且远未完成。它讲述了太阳和月亮是如何被一个强大的男人创造的故事。他给了他们严格的命令，规定每一天、每一年都要在特定的时间升起和落下。随后，男人便离开去创造在陆地上漫步的生物，留下他们完成自己的工作。

第一个被创造的太阳神，是一个永远年轻的男人。他有着红褐色的短发和完美无瑕的被太阳照射的皮肤。他的眼睛是温暖的浅褐色，不太棕也不太绿。就像太阳一样，他总是十分暴躁、激情四溢且相当善妒。

月亮神是第二个被创造的，外貌几乎与他的哥哥一模一样。他的人类形态有着紫铜色的短发和更加白皙的肌肤。金色的眼睛像星星和月亮一样闪闪发光。他精力充沛，但很冷静，也很友善。

每一个人都爱月亮。因为它不会让他们的皮肤起水泡或者让他们出汗。地面上的人们总在睡梦中度过哥哥最引以为傲的时刻，那就是当他高高地站在天空中的时候。

人们会在太阳终于落下之后一同出门，那时候月亮会自豪地升起照看着人们和动物。他们浸浴在凉快的月光中聚会、庆祝。

“又是为了那些人们吗？”弟弟试探地问道。

哥哥用他炽热的目光狠狠瞪着月亮，“不！我要你知道就算他们喜欢在月亮下跳舞也是他们自己的问题！我给予了他们生命，但他们却仅仅因为阳光太强烈就对我不屑一顾？他们就是没有资格站在我身下！”

一只手轻轻按住了太阳炙热的肩膀使他冷静下来，“对不起。如果可以的话我会多分给你一些时间，但是爷爷的规定太严格了。”

“没错，我知道。”兄长转身拥抱了自己的弟弟，感谢自己的兄弟能在一切失去控制之前使自己冷静下来。

现在是升起太阳降下月亮的时候了。兄弟二人一起走到了可以看见天空的宽敞的阳台上。他们的天空被绘成了他们统治的土地的样子。在阳台上，他们可以看见自己希望看见的一切，所有的动物，人类，所有的东西。

他们抬起手，夜幕笼罩下的天空很快就沉浸在了日出的光辉中。

“早上好，哥哥。”月亮微笑道。

“早上好。”他答道。

月亮轻声打了个哈欠，高高地伸着懒腰。“是我爬回床上去的时间了。”他笑起来。

太阳点了点头。“当然。”其实月亮是仰仗太阳来获取能量的。他们两人都没有办法改变这点，他们就是这么被创造的。哥哥的力量要大得多，但他需要负责地面一切绿色植物的生长，以及让人们温暖和幸福。但是为什么人们总是在他最强大的正午时分躲着他呢？

他瞥了一眼世界上一望无垠的蓝色。他让海水升温以使海洋生物能够生存，尽管身为这个尊贵世界的王子，但那儿不是他的领地。

它属于另一个强大的神的儿子，海洋。海洋和月亮有着难以言说的关系，这也同样招致了太阳的嫉妒。

海洋和月亮合作得很好，在需要的时候互帮互助。海洋在晚上变得更强大，他能够自如地控制潮涨潮落。

太阳就是很讨厌海洋。

然而，他更讨厌天气。海洋的兄长有时能用又厚又暗的云朵盖住天空。

太阳不喜欢这样。他痛恨他们的父亲与祖父达成的协议，这让他们必须平等地共享天空。一年中大约有六个月是阳光明媚的，几乎遇不上暴风雨，但是剩下的六个月必须在雨雪交加中度过。

然而，现在正好是太阳的季节。他看见有一些云朵分散在空中，为避暑的人提供了阴凉地。

他怒气冲冲地瞪着天空。现在是正午，所有人都躲在室内。

他们都在睡觉并躲着太阳。太阳觉得他的血液每天都会在这时候沸腾，不仅仅是因为他的子民都藏起来了。他们总会在天气降临大地时出门。当然了，他们是那么喜欢除他以外所有的神明。

他们在海洋里游泳来乘凉，他们在月下起舞，他们在雨雪中嬉闹。这不是太阳可以插手控制的。于是他自出生以来第一次玩忽职守，抛下了他的岗位。他走回了巨大的宫殿，看见印着他和弟弟面庞的挂毯。

他迈步走过了阳光照耀的长廊，长廊里陈列着世界各地献给他的绘画和艺术作品。他只是嗤笑了一声，走进了自己的房间，一个对神来说相当宽敞的房间。

太阳脱下了他的长袍，钻进他的丝绒被单下，闭上了眼，无视他灵魂深处敦促他回到阳台去照看痛恨他的子民的强烈愿望。


	2. 祈祷

安东尼奥，一个只身一人和姐姐住在一起的年轻男人，走出了室外。他需要去照看为他提供大部分食物的花园。罗萨娜不久前就对室外的高温投降了。

但是炎热从来不会使这个年轻人烦恼。他热爱太阳，他爱阳光照射在他皮肤上的感觉，而且他从来不会被太阳强烈的辐射灼伤，尽管他知道的大部分人都不能幸免。

他遮住了自己的脸抬头看向天空。视线内没有一朵云！他对自己笑了笑，然后捡起一个篮子去摘些水果和蔬菜。

自他记事起就只有姐姐陪在身边。她抚养他长大并照顾他。现在似乎轮到他来照顾姐姐了。

安东尼奥十分享受一天中的这个时候。没有人能在他工作时打扰他。他们都躲在屋里。尽管他喜欢睡午觉，他更喜欢在屋外的太阳下午睡。

人们经常开玩笑说他的皮肤是被太阳亲吻过的。他也相信这一点。

他大约只工作了半小时，阳光就逐渐衰弱下来。耀眼的光芒昏暗了一些，闪了一下，随后又暗了一些。他皱了皱眉。以前从来没有发生过这样的事。他查看了一下是否有云，但仍然什么都没看见。所以阳光为什么会这样呢？

他包好了需要的蔬菜然后为植物浇了些水。太阳仍然没有恢复正常，就像没有人再去控制它的光线一样。他对自己皱着眉。他心爱的太阳正在衰退吗？

~o~

“罗维诺！”

太阳从床上坐起来昏昏沉沉地望着他的弟弟，费里西安诺。月亮看起来惊恐万分。

“你要干什么？”罗维诺怒吼道。

“路德维希把我叫起来了。你为什么不在阳台上？路德维希说太阳出问题了。我起床发现你不在那儿！”

“我厌倦了照看那些不喜欢我的人类。”他叹气道，终于承认了这一点。。

费里西安诺坐在床的边缘，尽管他在完全的光照下显然有些不适。他在阳光下待一会就会疲惫不堪，过度暴露在原始能量下使他变得衰弱。而罗维诺也不喜欢完全的黑夜，因为那同样使他感到精疲力竭。这就是宫殿里的挂毯如此重要的原因。它控制着兄弟二人的能力使其不伤到另一个。

“我以为你不计较那个了。”费里西安诺失落地说道，握住了他哥哥的一只手臂。

罗维诺气冲冲地瞪着天花板。“谁能不计较没人喜欢他们这个事实？”

“我喜欢你。”

“你不算数！你本来就应该喜欢我！我给你提供了能量。”

月亮笑了起来。“但这是自然发生的。所以我可以随便怎么评价你，不需要担心你夺走我的能量。”

“闭嘴。”罗维诺翻了个白眼。

费里西安诺微笑着。“我知道你很生气，但是你需要在爷爷发火出现之前回到阳台上。”

罗维诺晒黑的脸变得毫无血色，他点了点头。这是真的。但是他们很久都没有见过他了，他们知道他很可能会摧毁他并创造一个新的太阳，一个听话的太阳。

毫不情愿地，他穿上了长袍，走回了阳台上。

费里西安诺祝愿他回到床上之前能度过一个愉快的下午。罗维诺叹了口气，修复了落在人们身上的光线。

太阳逐渐西沉，越来越多的人们出门了。他决定观察一些人，他已经大约有五十年不愿意这样做了。

正如他所想的那样，他们在抱怨高温、太阳以及他们因此得的水泡。

他换了另一个人观察但还是同样的事。

再一次转换视线后他看到了一个年轻人，他看起来比罗维诺的人类形态年长一些。他跪在花园里除草，衬衫被扔进了土里。当他全神贯注地清理他的食物来源时，汗水从他的额头上滴落下来。

罗维诺不知道为什么，这个人有些奇怪，但是从某种好的方面。他明亮又温暖，就像吸收了一些罗维诺的能量。

当他转向那个为他带来饮料的年轻妇女时，他的微笑是如此快活。

“安东尼奥，天太热了。在你起水泡前快进来！”她责备道，这使罗维诺感到心痛。

“安东尼奥”面对她，感谢她带来的水，喝了一大口后擦了擦嘴。

“我不会得水泡的。你知道的，罗萨娜。”他笑道，继续干他的活儿。

她叹气道，“你的运气早晚会用完的。”

“这不是运气，”他咧嘴一笑，将一只手伸进他温暖、卷曲的棕色头发里。“太阳保佑我拥有好的皮肤。”

罗维诺感觉他的心脏在不断地击打着自己的胸骨。这个人……这个安东尼奥……不会回避他的高温吗？

他多观察了一会儿这个明朗温暖的男人，随后发现自己最好还是去看一下剩余的一些土地。

基尔伯特已经往东边移了些云朵下起小雨。罗维诺知道这是为了让他生气，但他并不非常在意。

片刻后，费里西安诺在黄昏时分走了出来，在黑暗来临之前和罗维诺分享一会儿天空。

“你怎么样，哥哥？”月亮问道。

罗维诺没有立刻回答，“我…好些了……”他喃喃道。当他们看到人们陆陆续续从家里出来购物，以及做在空气完全凉爽下来之前能做的最后一件事时，兄弟两人都没有说话。罗维诺想要看看那个人类在做什么，但当他的弟弟也在看着天空时他不能那样做。

“噢，路德维希告诉我他看见爷爷今天在海滩上。很显然他还在以人类的身份大摇大摆地四处游荡。”

“哦？太差劲了。”罗维诺翻了个白眼，庆幸他的祖父没有现身为他之前的行为责骂他。

费里西安诺只是笑着。“我觉得他还会到处游玩的。可能会创造些新的生物或者别的什么。”

“还是差劲。只不过是更多的东西喜欢你多过喜欢我。”他嘀咕道。

费里西安诺将手放上了他的肩膀，但是罗维诺甩开了他，“我没事。”

“你确定？”

“确定。”

没过多久，一团使人恼怒的白发径直飞到了阳台边。红色眼睛直直盯着淡褐色双眼。“怎么回事？通常当我突如其来地降雨时你马上就把它们烘干。现在已经连下了三十分钟的雨了。”

“走开，基尔伯特。”罗维诺瞪着他，抱起了双臂。

基尔伯特皱着眉，坐在他巨鹰的背上。它是次等神的坐骑。大部分的次等神都有它们。基尔伯特的是一只鹰，但当他作为人类在地面上行走时，它是一只黄色的小小雏鸟。

“我不，除非你告诉我你早些时候怎么回事。你知道，光一会儿刺眼一会儿暗。人都以为是我在用云朵恶作剧！”

“我什么也不用向你解释。现在在我把你蒸发干净之前回你的小水坑去！”罗维诺吼道，注意到现在该是完全降下太阳来让月亮升起的时候了。他转过身无视这个白化病天气之神，与他的弟弟一起举起手臂完成一天的工作。

“晚安，弟弟。”罗维诺说道。

“晚安。”费里西安诺微笑着，接替了他的工作。罗维诺走回了太阳的门厅，走回了他明亮的房间。他一直以来都是这样睡觉的。不像他的弟弟和他其他大部分的子民，他其实相当喜欢自己提供的温暖明朗的光线。

他脱下他的长袍和珠宝，走到了房间的角落里供他沐浴的喷泉水池中。他将自己的身体浸到了水里，感到身边的冷水很快就热了起来。这使他的身体凉快了一些，他愉快地打了个寒战。

突然间他有些昏沉，发生了一件几百年来都没有发生过的事。有人向他祈祷。

这让他的感官兴奋不已。已经没有人会相信太阳神和月亮神了。他闭上眼接受了祷告。

“我在哪里读到过这会有用的…嗯……对不起……我觉得好蠢！”

罗维诺皱起了眉。这就是打扰他沐浴的事情？

“我……我就是在担心你，Sol（太阳）。”

这是他在南方的名字。他脸红起来，立刻认出了这是之前那个年轻人的声音。

“你生病了吗？太阳也会生病吗？哈哈哈，我希望不是！我真的很喜欢你照在我肩膀上时温暖的感觉！我不想失去它……”

罗维诺已经听得够多了，他迅速屏蔽了祈祷，将膝盖抱到了胸口，在水里沉得更低了些。他的脸涨得通红，水中冒起了泡泡。为什么是现在？为什么有人这么喜爱太阳？为什么要在他如此痴迷于厌恶自己的时候出现？

他将自己浸没在水里，想把身体冷却下来，这样他才能去睡觉。


	3. 命中注定的图书馆会面

安东尼奥第二天一大早就醒了。太阳才刚刚从地平线升起。他今天要去镇上的图书馆，一个相当老旧的建筑。那里有几个常客，但他承认自己不是其中之一。

他的姐姐告诉他有一本旧书，讲述了对太阳和月亮之神的祈祷，他在读完之前甚至都不知道还有这样的事。人们真的相信有这样的两兄弟用他们的力量掌管着这片土地吗？那是很有趣的想法！

他希望太阳在一天前真的听到了他的祈祷。然而他觉得自己需要再去认真多看一些相关的传说和神话。

他走进了布满灰尘的大楼，环顾四周。除了那个拥有这里一切的女人，今天几乎没有人在这里。那是个高个子女人，头上戴着一朵花。

“嗨，”她对他微笑着，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

安东尼奥点点头，“你有关于古代太阳与月亮神的书吗？”

她挑起了眉，“如果没有我就不会说这是图书馆了。去找个座位坐下，我去给你找几本。”他点了点头坐下等了一会儿。

她捧着着几本尘封许久的厚书走回来。“小心点，它们有些已经和你脚下的土地一样旧了！”

他点头，打开了第一本，找到一幅画着巨大挂毯的图片。他了解到只有一个人曾看见过神的宫殿，并画下了这副图。挂毯可以控制两兄弟的力量。

安东尼奥继续阅读关于兄弟二人所有的传说，甚至找到了可能是他们两人的画像。“Sol”有着轻微晒过的橄榄色皮肤和榛色眼睛，而“Luna”有偏向紫铜色的头发和金色双眼。

由于已经画像已经退色，而且还是由一个半瞎的老人画的，细节已经看不清了。那个老人声称在山上的时候看见了他们。

在得到他想要的信息后，他把书叠起来准备放回去。这时，一个男人向他走来，“你好，先生，今天过得怎么样？”

安东尼奥看着他。金色的眼睛看起来饱经沧桑，深棕色的头发乱糟糟地披在头顶。他的下巴有刮过胡子的痕迹。散乱的卷毛在头上到处都是。

“嗯……我很好。我希望你也过得很好！”安东尼奥说道。

男人轻笑了一声，“我确实很好。我在去办点事的路上经过了这个小村庄。和我讲讲你自己吧。”

安东尼奥放下了他已经读过的书，“嗯，我二十岁了，我很喜欢在花园里干活。我和我的姐姐住在一起，我一直住在这里。”

“我知道了，关于你的花园，你热爱你的花园？”男人问道。

“当然了！尤其是对我的番茄！他们是这附近最好的！”他笑道，“他们是现存最大、最完美的番茄，我保证！”

“你还热衷于其他什么东西吗？”

安东尼奥觉得这个问题有些奇怪，但当他说到他有多么喜欢在阳光下睡觉和坐着时，他什么也没有多想。

男人笑起来，“你真的那么喜欢太阳吗？他那么炙热又喜怒无常。他的光线会灼伤人。如果足够热，他会摧毁你珍贵的番茄的。”

安东尼奥皱着眉看向地面，“确实如此，但是如果没有太阳，它们一开始就不会生长出来。而且太阳也没有非常热，你知道吗？我可能是这里唯一一个可以这么说的人！”他笑道。

“你是个好人，安东尼奥。你成长得很好，热情洋溢。”

安东尼奥眨了眨眼。他没有告诉男人自己的名字。也许他在小时候认识自己？

男人伸了个懒腰，“和你聊天很愉快，感谢你热情招待了一会儿我这个老人。”他与安东尼奥握了握手。

安东尼奥不假思索地紧紧握住了她的手。安东尼奥感到一阵寒意流进了他的脊梁，传遍他的全身。

男人对他笑了一下后离开了图书馆。安东尼奥站了一会儿，他的身体以一种奇怪的方式兴奋不已。他平复了心情向管理员告别。她挥了挥手，一边哼着歌一边收拾他读过的书。

室外，太阳挂在在空中的最高处。大部分的人都回到了室内，正睡着午觉来度过一天，但是安东尼奥伸开双臂来享受太阳的温度。他一路笑着走回了家，在那里他开始照料花园，为植物们浇水。

~o~

罗维诺站在阳台上，注视着身下的地球。人们快速地清空了街道，他叹了口气，希望人们可以沐浴在他的光辉下，就像那个家伙一样——不！他对自己冷哼一声。他不能想起那个人类。

他看着人们像往常一样做着他们的事。基尔伯特向北边吹去了一朵云，为即将来临的秋天做准备。

然而，好奇心战胜了他。他移动土地的视角去看城镇边缘的小房子。他在那儿。罗维诺的呼吸停住了。少数几个还在阳光下的其中一人，也是唯一一个心甘情愿这样做的人。

这个人看起来正一边干活一边唱歌。他擦掉了额头上的汗，站起来伸伸腿。他突然瞪大了绿色的眼睛，结结巴巴地说起话来。

罗维诺歪了歪头。他在害怕些什么？他挪了挪身子去看安东尼奥到底怎么回事，但什么也没有看到。

…直到安东尼奥开口说话。“太——太阳？”

太阳吓了一跳向四周张望。当他伸手抚摸罗维诺的脸时，安东尼奥困惑地皱起了眉。

罗维诺大吃一惊，屁股着地摔在了地上。他迅速把视角缩回了整片土地。

刚才发生了什么？只有神能看见这片地方！安东尼奥不是……他可能之前就已经看见他了！

他用手指抚过了刚才被人类触碰过的脸颊，感到他的脸比之前更加炽热。

当费里西安诺来接班时，罗维诺没办法足够迅速地降下太阳。

~o~

安东尼奥敬畏地看着他身前像是在镜子中的人影。那个人，一个年轻人，有着完美的橄榄色皮肤和炯炯有神的浅褐色眼睛。他褐色的短发像丝绸一般。他的身体被白色的长袍覆盖着，上面点缀着由红色衬托的金色装饰。

这是和他在书里看见的是同一个人。在他面前的人是太阳！“太——太阳？”

他伸手去感受面前困惑的面庞。那人倒抽了一口气，一个踉跄跌了下来。这是安东尼奥离开前看到的画面。

刚才发生了什么？

他想起来在图书馆见到的那个人。那个人和他刚才看见披着长袍的人很像。那是…那人是太阳的祖父！他一定是！安东尼奥碰到的人是创造太阳和月亮的人！他抬头看着天空。太阳比以前更热了一些。安东尼奥注视了一会儿，希望能够回去。但什么都没有发生，安东尼奥擦去了额头上的汗，抱起了他收集的水果和蔬菜。

那一晚，他坐在桌旁，看着他的姐姐为他做饭。“罗萨，你了解造物主吗？”

罗萨娜转身看着他，“你是说那个创造了一切的人吗？我不了解很多。妈妈总对他念念不忘。她之前告诉我他曾经找过她，还治好了她的病。她本来已经怀不上孩子了。爸爸正要离开我们。妈妈很想为他生一个儿子。”

“有一天，他告诉我有一个男人来找她。他很和蔼，十分同情她遭遇的苦难。然后那个人拥抱了她。就是这样。之后他就离开了，妈妈回家找到爸爸。我当时只有十岁，我还记得他们吵架的情形。爸爸对她大吼，她也对着爸爸吼。他把妈妈拖进房间，把我一个人留在客厅里。”

“妈妈告诉我…呃……爸爸和她度过了最后一段时间，然后就为了我们好而离开了。不久后她就怀上你了，安东尼奥。”罗萨娜笑着，“你是她等了十年的奇迹。不幸的是，妈妈在分娩的时候走了…但一直到她的最后一刻，她都坚称那是埃米利乌斯，众神之神。他让妈妈健康地拥有了你。”

安东尼奥觉得现在一切都说得通了。他今天遇见的那个人在之前就知道他是谁。

“我见到他了。”

罗萨娜转身看着他，“什么？”

“我今天见到埃米利乌斯了。”

她脸色苍白，“这是什么意思？”

安东尼奥靠在他的位子上，皱起了眉，思考着。“有一个人找到我，然后开始问我奇怪的问题，关于我的花园和我有多爱坐在太阳下的事…然后他知道我的名字！我没有告诉他！他说我成长得很好，然后他握了我的手。之后他就走了。”

“你为什么觉得那是埃米利乌斯？”她问道，将食物放在他面前。

“因为今天我在花园里看见那个宫殿了。”

“宫殿？就像，就像太阳和月亮的宫殿吗？安东尼奥，那不可能……只有神可以看见！你的脑子被太阳烤坏了…你需要像我们一样午睡并保持你的精神正常。”

安东尼奥叹了口气，“也许埃米利乌斯让我成为了一个神。谁知道呢？我只知道我看见的都是真的。我摸到了太阳的脸。那不是我想象出来的！”

“人不会就这么成为神，安东尼奥。他们生来就是那样。”她向她的弟弟央求道，希望他能恢复理智。

年轻人站了起来，失去了胃口。“你记得你刚才和我说了什么吗？我是个奇迹。我本来不应该存在，但是有个人出现在妈妈面前并治好了她。如果，我不知道，也许他就是想让我成为一个神？你不知道这是不是真的！他可能给了我最想要的东西！”

罗萨娜震惊地坐下来，“那是什么？”

安东尼奥又叹了口气，坐回了椅子上，“去了解神是不是真的……和太阳见面……去感谢他给予我忍受高温的能力。”

他的姐姐站起来拥抱了安东尼奥，“我爱你，我抚养你长大，让你知道生命中什么才是正确的。如果这就是你相信的事物，那么我相信你。只是别做什么蠢事，好吗？”她笑着亲吻了他的脸颊。

他微笑着拥抱了他的姐姐，“我也爱你，罗萨。”他们坐下后继续他们的晚餐。

对于立刻走到室外的安东尼奥来说，早晨来得太慢了，睡意仍在呼唤着他。他坐在花园里等着太阳升起。他想看太阳甜美平和的一面。

很快，月亮渐渐暗淡下来，太阳从地平线升起，将天空染成了粉色与橙色。他吸了一口早晨的新鲜空气。今天，他将会进到宫殿里去。

~o~

罗维诺升起太阳时有些犹豫。自那天的意外之后，他一直有些不安。现在已经有人可以看见他了吗？

他观察着地面，但今天他离所有的事都远远的。即使那个人的笑容能和他的光芒相媲美，他也不再放大去看那个人。

但是基尔伯特总想方设法来拜访他。

“嘿，小屁孩。你在干什么？还在当保姆看小孩吗？”

“我每天都这样，基尔伯特。你知道这个。”他抬起一只手指，将天空的布景调高了一些。

基尔伯特叹了口气，“我昨天看见你爷爷了。他在西南边和一些人类玩还是什么的，我不能靠得太近。”

“西—西南？”罗维诺断断续续地说，看着基尔伯特。

天气之神点了点头，“对，怎么了？”

罗维诺瞪着他，“不关你的事！”他瞪大眼睛，心想他的祖父是不是一直在监视他，还发现他一直在观察那个人类。他会不会杀了那个人来防止自己分心？

这完全是可能的。

然而，一开始就有预防措施来保证罗维诺不会太过分心。不仅太阳会失去控制以引起他祖父的注意，而且随着时间推移，他会感到全身疼痛。

基尔伯特很快就厌倦了和罗维诺鬼混，于是他回到地面上，招来一阵小雨。一等他消失不见，罗维诺立刻用他的能力去检查人类安东尼奥的房子。

他不明白自己为什么要确保他没事，当他真的觉得自己需要这么做。

然而，这成为了他犯的一个错误。

安东尼奥正在等着他。他咧嘴笑着，“你在这儿，Sol！”他抓住了罗维诺的手，尽管罗维诺被吓傻后迅速切出场景，但那太晚了。安东尼奥已经到阳台上了。

罗维诺跌跌撞撞地后退，又一次重重地摔在了地上。他的心跳得飞快。从来没有人类进过他的宫殿。

“你不能在这儿！”罗维诺大喊道，站了起来。他的爷爷可以随时出现责骂他。他会先杀了这个人类，然后杀了自己，创造一个新的太阳，然后就全完了！


	4. 我想见你

安东尼奥站了起来，掸去了他裤子上的灰尘，环顾着四周的一切。罗维诺怒气蒸腾，“你现在必须给我回家！”他站起来大喊道。

人类将他的目光转向了罗维诺，他阳光般灿烂的微笑让罗维诺的脸颊泛起了粉红。“你真的是Sol吗？太阳神？”他问道，向前迈了几步。

罗维诺在不离开阳台的情况下尽可能后退，他必须呆在这儿。

“对，但我的名字不是Sol，只有你们那块愚蠢的小地方这么称呼我！”他怒吼道。

安东尼奥大笑起来，“埃米利乌斯是对的，太阳确实有点小脾气！”

“埃米利乌斯？你见过爷爷了？”罗维诺瞪大了眼睛。

“对，我见到他了！”他微微一笑，那笑容使罗维诺都羞于面对它的光辉。

“那不代表你就可以来这里！你得离开！”罗维诺大声警告他，怒气腾腾地冲向安东尼奥。这个晒黑的男人伸出手捧住了罗维诺的脸颊。除了费里西安诺没有人可以忍受他皮肤的高温。他的皮肤至少有90摄氏度，如果他感到难堪时甚至有120度，就比如现在这样。

“你好温暖！”安东尼奥笑着；靠着罗维诺的前额蹭了蹭。

“放开我！”罗维诺尖叫道，推搡着安东尼奥，“你为什么不会被我烫伤？”

安东尼奥耸了耸肩，“据我所知，太阳从来没有灼伤过我。”他笑道，蹭着罗维诺的脸颊。

罗维诺惊慌失措起来，他没有注意到太阳就快落下了。

“哥哥？”一个柔软的声音回响在大殿里。

太阳推开安东尼奥，看着费里西安诺，“我们得在爷爷出现之前把他送回家！”

“他是谁？”费里西安诺问道，向阳台走去。

“我是安东尼奥。”他介绍自己道，“当太阳再次来拜访我时，我把自己带来这里了。”

“拜访？”

“这不是拜访！”罗维诺沮丧地喊道，“基尔伯特告诉我爷爷在那个地方，我只是去查看一下！”

“你看见爷爷了？”费里西安诺问道，走向他的哥哥。罗维诺尴尬地转过身。他盯着费里西安诺银蓝相间的黑色长袍而不是他的脸。“你不会……”

“不。他在我找到他之前就走了。他不应该这么难找！”罗维诺交叉起他的手臂，“但这不是问题所在！我们要把他送回去，但是我不能控制场景了。”

“我还不想回去。”安东尼奥抗议道。但兄弟两人置若罔闻。

“让我们一件一件事来，哥哥。”他走到栏杆边举起手臂，看了他哥哥一眼。

罗维诺在走到阳台边之前狠狠瞪了安东尼奥一眼。他抬起手臂降下太阳，来让月亮升起。

当他们结束时，罗维诺有些昏昏欲睡。费里西安诺正在使用他的一些能量，他现在该去睡觉了。

“费里西安诺，把他带回去。”

月亮看着他的兄弟。“我不行。”他咕哝道，努力地集中起注意力。

“什么叫’我不行’？”罗维诺怒吼道。

“Ve！对不起，罗维！但我不行！有人把场景控制从我们手里屏蔽了！”费里西安诺嚷嚷起来，他畏怯地望着他的兄长。

罗维诺捏了捏鼻梁，“是爷爷，是吗？”

“我觉得是。”

“他会因为我让一个人类进了宫殿而杀了我！”罗维诺呻吟道，“晚安，费里西安诺。”

“晚安，罗维诺。”费里西安诺嘀咕着，心想这是否会是见到他哥哥活着的最后一晚。

罗维诺点了点头，抓住了安东尼奥的手臂，让他的身体烧得更热试图灼伤这个讨厌的人类，然而安东尼奥依然满脸笑容，完全没有察觉到对方想伤害他。

“噢！”安东尼奥拉着罗维诺，“这就是挂毯吗！”他仰头注视着它。

“你知道它？”罗维诺问道。

安东尼奥笑着，“我昨天去了图书馆，我想尽可能多了解你……”

罗维诺的脸上泛起浅红，“你无药可救了！”他低吼道，将他拖回了太阳的侧厅。

“我们要去哪儿？”安东尼奥问道，看着走廊四周墙壁上的艺术品。

罗维诺无视了他，更用力地抓紧安东尼奥的手臂。安东尼奥痛苦地嘶嘶叫道，“罗维，你抓得太紧了……”

“你烧伤了吗？”罗维诺吼道。

“不…只是捏得太紧了。”安东尼奥按住罗维诺的手，轻轻地把他的手臂抽了出来。他随即握住了罗维诺的手，“你可以直接拉我的手。”

罗维诺将他的手甩开，“不要再碰我。”他继续朝大厅走去，忍不住打了一个呵欠。

安东尼奥看着他，“神也会睡觉吗？我不知道这个！”他为自己新学到的知识笑了起来。

“当然会…嗯……至少我和费里西安诺会，他在晚上用我的能量，所以我必须用睡眠为他保留大部分的力量，而白天时不会有很多能量供他使用，所以他得靠睡觉来打发时间。”

“我不知道像基尔伯特和他嚼土豆的混蛋弟弟那样次等神的睡眠模式。”罗维诺嘟囔道，打开了他房间的门。安东尼奥惊讶地吸了口气。

“这房间简直太美了！”四处走动，看着艺术品，喷泉，床。一切都让他神魂颠倒。

“没什么特别的。”罗维诺翻了个白眼，“在我把你送回去——或者爷爷出来把我们都杀了之前，你都得呆在这儿。”

“罗慕路斯为什么会杀了我们？他说我很好。是他确保我能出生！”安东尼奥皱起了眉，疑惑着为什么他的亲孙子这样不信任他。

罗维诺看着他，“你是什么意思？”

安东尼奥又看了看房间，“我的妈妈以前生了一次病。罗萨娜昨晚告诉我她当时不能再拥有孩子了。所以她祈求帮助。于是你的爷爷出现治好了她。然后她就怀上了我！”他快活地笑着，使得罗维诺面红耳赤起来。

“你觉得那是我爷爷做的？”

“他知道我的名字…不可能是别人……”安东尼奥说道，“我觉得是他给了我来见你并参观宫殿的能力。”

罗维诺怒视着他，但还是脱下了他的长袍爬进喷泉里沐浴。

安东尼奥满怀敬畏之心，注视着这尊完美的身体沉到了水里。他身边的水沸腾了起来。安东尼奥在喷泉边坐下。

终于，太阳神看向他，“你为什么这么想？”

“因为在遇见他之前，我还看不见你，我没有感到这么有活力……后来他握了我的手……一切都感觉不一样了…然后我回到家就见到了你。今天我就来了这而儿。”安东尼奥笑道，“他回应了我的祈祷。”

“什么祈祷？不是你之前嘀咕的那些废话吧？”罗维诺冷笑一声，舀起身边的水浇在了自己的脸上。

“所以你听到了！”安东尼奥微微脸红了起来。

罗维诺摇了摇头，“我没听到全部，我得睡觉。但是你还没回答我的问题。”

男人不安地看着罗维诺，“嗯，我想见你。我想问为什么是我？为什么我是唯一一个可以在你的阳光下连续呆几天也不会起水泡的人？”

太阳耸了耸肩，“我不知道。在几天前我从来没见过你。”

“所以…你没有祝福我？”安东尼奥叹气道，没有得到他寻求的答案。

“你说我的爷爷治好了你的母亲？”

安东尼奥点头。

罗维诺把手重重甩在水面上，“那个老头！是他干的！他很可能就是为了取笑我！”

“他做什么了？”男人问道，困惑又担忧。

“他让你更强…强到能忍受我的热量！”罗维诺站起来爬出了温泉。他抓起一块布裹住了自己。“我不知道你在哪儿，老头！但你最好现在就出来！我发誓，我一定会找到你然后把你烤成碎片！”

安东尼奥观察着，但什么都没有发生。

罗维诺看起来非常沮丧，于是安东尼奥走向他，将手放在了他肩膀上，“罗维？”

“别那么叫我！”罗维诺转向他，“为什么是我？你为什么总对我纠缠不放？你为什么就不能开心地呆在你的小农场让我远离这一切！”

安东尼奥向前倾身，将前额靠在罗维诺的额头上，伸手搂住了他，“因为我爱你。”

罗维诺震惊地站在原地。一个认识他还没有超过一星期的人男人竟然爱他？这一定是另一个诡计！他是爷爷派来的！

太阳神推开了安东尼奥，“别碰我！”他气喘吁吁，手足无措。一会儿后，基尔伯特冲进了罗维诺的房间。

“你弟弟让我来的。你的能量水平在飙升！什—这是谁？”基尔伯特问道，走上前仔细打量着安东尼奥。

罗维诺低吼着。不要再来一个麻烦了，“谁都不是，云朵王八蛋，给我出去！”他指着门。

基尔伯特挑了挑眉，“除非你让我知道他在这儿干什么。你爷爷知道他在这儿吗？”

“很有可能知道，考虑到很明显是他给了他来这里的能力。”罗维诺怒喊道，“现在出去。他明早就会走。”

安东尼奥皱着眉。基尔伯特终于被说服离开之后，罗维诺惊讶地发现曾经灿烂阳光的笑容不见了。

“你他妈的怎么回事？”

“那是谁？”安东尼奥问道，他所有带有打趣意味的语气都消失了，只留下一个冰冷、空洞……还有些可怕的声音。

罗维诺爬上了他的床伸了个懒腰，他已经熬得太晚了，“基尔伯特，一个控制天气的次等神。他带来了你们的雨雪和风。”

安东尼奥点点头，“那你……和他很亲近吗？”

“当然不。只要有一天他不来打扰我或者费里西安诺就简直再幸运不过了。现在给我去洗澡。你不许穿着脏兮兮的破布或者裹着一身泥巴爬上我的床。”他瞪着他，将被单拉到了肩膀上。

灿烂的绿色眼睛发出了光，他很快就照做了，脱了他破旧的衣服后迅速跳进了水里。在罗维诺沐浴后水仍然是热的，但是安东尼奥知道他如果坐得太久，水就会冷却下来。他将身上的污垢洗干净，随后起身困惑地站了一会儿。

一个昏昏欲睡的神不耐烦地低吼起来，“在大理石桌上。快点，我要睡觉。”

安东尼奥点了头，抓起一块布把自己擦干，他爬到大床的另一边，露出了比之太阳毫不逊色的笑容。罗维诺翻了翻眼睛，蜷缩起来，“你确定你能睡着吗？”他问道，“我弟弟的房间又安静又昏暗。这里的光永远也不会熄灭。”

“我当然能睡着。最好的午睡就是在正午——”听到这里，罗维诺感到自己的心被挤了一下。所以他一点也不特殊。罗维诺只能假设他在天气好时必须得在屋里面才能睡觉。“——在我的花园里。我不知道你的温暖有什么特别之处，但是它助我入眠。”安东尼奥笑道，躺了下来，“我不敢想象当太阳就在我身边的时候我能睡得有多香。”

罗维诺的脸颊发烫，他瞪了一眼，转过身。“赶紧睡觉。我早上会叫你起来。”

安东尼奥点点头。

“还有别想动手动脚！管好你的手。我发誓，如果是爷爷唆使你演了这一出爱上我的戏码，我会把你活活烧死！”

笑声则是安东尼奥唯一的回答，而罗维诺最终还是不敌睡意。


	5. 时光荏苒

安东尼奥在太阳神睡着之后还醒着躺了一会儿。他微微一笑，挪近了一些，拂去罗维诺脸上的头发。他是完美的、纯洁的，在他身边是如此有趣。在他的一生中，安东尼奥从未想过他会遇到创造了一切他所珍视事物的人。

他俯下身，在罗维诺的额头上落下一吻。神散发出的温暖气息安抚着这个年轻人，他几乎抬不起眼皮。他在罗维诺在他身边蜷成一团，尝试着尽可能的靠近他却不要在早晨到来时吓着他。

安东尼奥在看了最后一眼罗维诺的睡脸后睡着了。他脑子里只剩下一个念头。当他第一次看到那双浅褐色的眼睛时，他就已经爱上了太阳。

清晨来临，安东尼奥被罗维诺爬下床穿长袍的动静唤醒了。

他坐起来打了个哈欠，“该起床了？”

罗维诺吓了一跳，向他转过身，“对，穿上衣服。”神丢给他一件在胸前镶嵌着太阳神的徽章的长袍。安东尼奥点点头穿上了它。

他跟着罗维诺走到了带有阳台的宫殿，费里西安诺正站在那里，与一个长着海蓝色双眼的金发男人说话。

“这就是那个土豆混蛋。”罗维诺向安东尼奥介绍，“同时也是海洋之神，路德维希。”

安东尼奥敬畏地鞠了一躬。他从来没有想象过除了太阳与月亮还会有别的神存在。这简直是他一生中最好的一天。

路德维希转向费里西安诺，向他道了别，当他落回地面后消失在了水里。

“你好，哥哥，哥哥的朋友。”

“安东尼奥，”他笑着。随后他看着两兄弟升起了太阳，降下月亮。

“早上好，罗维诺，安东尼奥。”

“早上好，费里西安诺。”罗维诺点点头，他转身瞪了一眼安东尼奥。

“噢，呃，早上好，费里西安诺！”他笑道。费里西安诺也笑了一笑，然后离开去睡觉了。

罗维诺将目光转向大地，开始集中注意力来改变画面。但没有用。

“可恶！他还锁着它！”

“只有等你对安东尼奥好些时，我才会解开。”安东尼奥和罗维诺同时吃了一惊，转过身看见埃米利乌斯站在阳台外面。

“你！”罗维诺瞬间冲了出去攻击他，在差一点就要走出阳台时停了下来。他交叉双臂瞪大了双眼，“你到底想要干什么，爷爷？”

安东尼奥向罗慕路斯挥手。

埃米利乌斯也挥了挥手，“我以为你会对我新创造的第一个神很好的。”

“神？”另外两人异口同声地说。安东尼奥感觉他的大脑一片空白，他的全身都麻木了。他是神？

“你认真的吗？”罗维诺大喊道，“他是神？什么神，烦人精之神吗？”他跺着脚走回了扶手边，留意着身后的太阳。

安东尼奥的身体恢复了知觉，“先生，你不会是说……”

“噢！确实是这样！”埃米利乌斯微笑起来，他的孙子不会攻击他了，他向前迈了一步，“你是热情之神！只有你的热量可以与太阳相媲美。”他眨了眨眼。

“所以一直以来……你已经选了我成为神？”安东尼奥仍然无法接受这个想法。

埃米利乌斯点点头，“就像缪斯女神，你会激发出这片土地上人们的热情。你让他们的血液奔腾不止，让他们与爱、他们的爱好和家庭相依相伴。你对人类的繁衍进步很重要。”他拍了拍安东尼奥的肩膀，将他的衣服换成了火红的诗人衬衫。他现在穿着黑色紧身裤和靴子，“我喜欢这一身！”他笑道。

安东尼奥脸红了起来，低头看着他的服饰。他的衬衫上别了一枚新的胸针，一颗被火焰包围的心。

“这会花些时间，但是你会习惯我给予你的力量，比如不管什么时候你想骚扰我的孙子，你都可以上来这里。”

罗维诺转身瞪着他，“我总有一天要杀了你，老头！”

“你也拥有可以让某人变得更有激情的力量。”埃米利乌斯直视着安东尼奥的眼睛，“我选择你是因为我知道你能做到。别让我失望！”

安东尼奥点点头，在原地愣了一会儿，试图消化他刚才听到的一切。他要离开罗萨娜了吗？更糟的是…罗萨娜最终会死去。他的心紧紧绞在一起，他咬着嘴唇。他能承受这件事吗？

“我可以移动视角了。你该挪挪屁股回家了。”罗维诺转向他。

这位新生的神点了点头，缓缓走到扶手边，他可以看见他的房子和花园，还有他的姐姐坐在植物中间，一边哼着歌一边除草。

安东尼奥靠在扶手上，微笑起来。

“嗯？你到底走不走？你在浪费时间（个人理解这里也可以算一个双关，原句是‘You’re burning daylight.’）。真的，我要把你活活烧死。”罗维诺怒目而视。

热情之神向前倾身，用自己的嘴唇捉住了罗维诺的嘴唇，在吻中品尝着纯净的阳光。他在罗维诺反应过来之前就收回了吻，跳下阳台回到了地面。

他听到了罗维诺的怒吼，但是他没有理会，而是径直走向罗萨娜。罗维诺逐渐消失在远处。

罗萨娜站了起来，“安东尼奥！”她喊道，伸手紧紧抱住了他，“你失踪了！我不知道该怎么办！”

安东尼奥也抱住了她，“我又看见那个宫殿了…这次我进去了！噢，罗萨，它太美了！我看见了挂毯，还有神！不止三个，还有管理天气的基尔伯特，还有海洋之神路德维希……然后还有我。”他抑制住他激动的心情，“埃米利乌斯出现了，告诉了我他帮助妈妈怀孕是为了让我出生。我也是神…”

罗萨娜难以置信地注视着他，“但—但是……你是我的弟弟！我不能让他们把你从我身边带走！”她开始啜泣。

她的弟弟紧紧拥抱着她，“别担心，罗萨娜，我会在你剩余的生命中一直陪着你…”不论这有多么真实，他讨厌这样说出来。

她紧紧地抱着他。

他做到了，他一直和她在一起。这些年来，她终于找到了与她成家的另一半。安东尼奥照料他的花园，照看他的姐姐。最终，他不能再留在这个小村庄，因为他在和罗慕路斯第一次见面之后就停止了衰老。

他会经常拜访，享受两个孩子的陪伴。他也学会了如何使用他的能力。他从来没有见过他的姐姐如此生机勃勃。她是一个了不起的母亲和妻子。

安东尼奥经常会想起罗维诺，主要是当他坐在太阳下，想知道罗维诺是不是也在想着他时。自那天离开后他就再也没有回去看过，他抛弃了这个念头，因为他离开后做的第一件事就是切断和宫殿的联系。至少要在他的姐姐平安幸福之前。

现在她确实如此，他也许可以回宫殿去了？他摇了摇头。时光似乎过得太快了。他闭上眼感受阳光的温暖。

许多年后，安东尼奥怅然地参加了他姐姐的葬礼。她的两个孩子，和他们的孩子都在这儿。只有他们知道他们的叔叔是什么，知道他们很可能以后再也见不到他了。

艾拉转向安东尼奥，抱紧了她怀里大哭的婴儿，“东尼叔叔，你现在要去和神一起生活了吗？”

安东尼奥抚了抚他的后颈，“是的。我很抱歉。”

费迪南看着他的叔叔，“别这样。妈妈高兴你留下来照看她。在我们小的时候，她经常给我们讲神明的故事。”他的侄子咧嘴一笑。

安东尼奥微微笑了一下，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。艾拉突然意识到什么，“哦！我差点忘了！”她冲进他们母亲的老房子，拿出了一个包裹。

当安东尼奥打开它时，他看到了埃米利乌斯给他的衣服，“妈妈为你保管好了这些衣服，这样你就不会弄丢他们。”他收下了衣服，发现了一张姐姐留给她的纸条。那是很久以前就写好的，信纸已经开始褪色了。

“安东尼奥，你也许是我的弟弟，但对我来说，你更像是我的儿子。我爱你。当我知道有一天我将不得不离开你时，我很难过。希望有一天，我会留下孩子成为你的家人！这是一厢情愿，我知道！

你让我骄傲！我从来不相信妈妈的故事，但是你就在这儿！证明了她所信仰的一切！去做些好事吧！我相信你，东尼。

爱你的，

罗萨娜”

泪水从他的眼中涌出，他坐在她的坟墓旁谈了几个小时，说他已经有多么想念她，他会继续让她感到骄傲。当太阳开始落山时，他认为该走了。他将他身上破旧的脏衣服换成了红衬衫和黑长裤。

之后他将注意力集中在宫殿，睁开眼看见罗维诺站在阳台的扶手旁。他用手撑着头，看起来相当烦闷…且不知怎的有些悲伤、疏远。

安东尼奥观察了他一会儿，随后走了上去。他的脚步声惊动了罗维诺，他转过身。瞪大了眼睛。

“罗维，我—”安东尼奥开口道，但他立刻被扑倒在了地上。温暖充满了他的身体，他微笑起来，抱住了罗维诺。

太阳神坐在安东尼奥的肚子上，重重地在他的肩上打了一拳，“已经几十年了！你他妈的去哪儿了？！”

安东尼奥看着太阳神的脸，他的泪水几乎要决堤而下。他伸出手轻抚罗维诺的脸颊。有些不一样了？他还记得上次来这里的时候自己几乎要被丢出去，而这次，他好像被想念了？

“我和罗萨娜和她的家人在一起。”他解释道，“她需要我。”

“我找不到你！你凭什么屏蔽你自己？”罗维诺咆哮道，把手放在安东尼奥头的两边，自上而下盯着他。

安东尼奥挑眉。所以罗维诺已经试过观察他了？

“我得全心全意照顾她。因为我现在这样，她以为我会被带走…”他说道，手指在罗维诺的脸上滑过。

罗维诺怒气冲冲地瞪着他，“你是个混蛋！你至少应该回来报道一下或者什么！”

安东尼奥伸手搂住了罗维诺，一边坐起一边将他拉了下来。他抚摸着太阳神的背，蹭了蹭他极其温暖的脸颊。

“这样我就会忍不住想要留在你身边。”他后退了一些，扫了一眼这位神的面庞。他仍对一件事感到好奇，“你为什么改变心意了？我不是介意这些，但是当我离开的时候，你还打算把我踢出去并对我大吼大叫。”

罗维诺面红耳赤起来，他瞪着安东尼奥，再一次打在了他的肩膀上。“闭嘴，感谢我没有因为你离开这么久而把你活活烧死！”他倾身抱住了安东尼奥。

热情之神微笑着拥抱了他，他深情地吻上了罗维诺的嘴唇。当他们亲吻时，火花从安东尼奥的脊柱滚落下来。罗维诺欢快地将这个吻还了回去，而这仍然让这位次等神感到困惑。

当他们终于分开时，罗维诺抬起头来，他的脸烧得通红。

“我希望能说我可以让你一个人多呆一会儿，哥哥，但是现在该让月亮升起来了。”

费里西安诺咯咯笑着。

罗维诺匆忙从安东尼奥身上起来拍了拍衣服上的尘土，“不是你想的那样，弟弟。”他反驳道。

安东尼奥站了起来，脸上挂着愚蠢的笑容。他看着两兄弟一起降下太阳升起月亮。他很高兴能在这里，尽管他的心仍在为他姐姐的离去而作痛。


	6. 久别情深

罗维诺瞠目结舌地看着安东尼奥在一吻结束后转身跳回了地面。他冲着他大喊，但安东尼奥和他的姐姐罗萨娜一会儿后就消失了。罗维诺搜索了整个村庄。可是找不到他们。安东尼奥屏蔽了自己！这和藏起来的罗慕路斯用的是同一个伎俩。

他怒视地面，狠狠地砸了一拳在身前的栏杆上，“安东尼奥，你个混蛋！”他叫道。

第一天对罗维诺来说很困难。他既一头雾水，也忘不了安东尼奥，尽管那个男人让他无比气愤。

但是接下来的几个星期轻松了许多。罗维诺设法让安东尼奥从自己的脑子里搬出去，他重新开始他的工作。时光流逝，他无视了他想要寻找安东尼奥的欲望。

一切都很顺利，但这只持续到新生神灵出现之前。生长与丰收之神很惹人烦。罗维诺讨厌他。

生育女神很友好，但她让罗维诺不舒服。

随后是战争之神，令人惊讶的是，他在战斗这个问题上相当中立，他喜欢和他从街上收养的妹妹独处。他想找出一种能让她也永生的方法。

越来越多的神灵诞生了。幸运的是，他仍然只需要每天和基尔伯特与路德维希打交道。

然而当丰收之神出现在宫殿里时，罗维诺开始怀念他与热情之神的短暂接触。

这位新神，弗朗西斯，迈着方步走进来，滔滔不绝地谈论遇见太阳与月亮是多么荣幸。他笑着握了费里西安诺的手，夸赞他的皮肤是多么光滑与凉爽，随后转向罗维诺与他握手。他们的手一接触，弗朗西斯立刻呲牙咧嘴地收回了手。他的手被烫得通红，起了水泡。罗维诺的心绞了起来。

只有一小部分人可以承受他的碰触，安东尼奥和费里西安诺，他的祖父，出于某种原因还有那对土豆兄弟。这能讲得通，因为太阳对他们的影响很大，而且路德维希主要是水组成的，基尔伯特是由纯净的热空气构成的。

没有一位新神可以忍受罗维诺的触摸。一位也没有……除了那个人。他看着新神们和费里西安诺交谈，很快就成为了朋友，他们在一起谈笑风生，勾肩搭背，而他孤零零地坐在一边，觉得自己比以前更不受欢迎。

弗朗西斯甚至评论说，他从来没有呆在阳光下过，否则他完美的肤色会被毁掉。这深深地伤害了罗维诺。然而，这也提醒了他，还有一个人可以碰他的皮肤。安东尼奥……

他想知道那个人到底在忙些什么。罗维诺仍然看不见他。他试着向他祈祷，但显然他把这条通道也切断了。

当他坐下来沐浴时，他开始思考有人可以碰他的皮肤而又不会嘶嘶喊痛是什么感觉，思考安东尼奥与他双唇相贴是什么感觉，思考他有多么想念和别人拥有身体接触。费里西安诺是他的弟弟，他一天只能见到他两次，且几乎没有拥抱过。他为什么要这样做？

费里西安诺很幸运。他的皮肤摸起来很凉爽，他总是有路德维希和基尔伯特跟在他身后。他可以摸到水而不让之沸腾，他可以在晚上拥抱某人而不伤害到他们。但是唯一一个没有真正惹恼过他的人，甚至都不愿意来拜访他。

年复一年，罗维诺变得越来越疏远，恼火。费里西安诺尝试和他说话，但他总是会直接走回他的房间，在喷泉里泡一整个小时，然后发现自己又开始想念安东尼奥了。

罗维诺想念在花园里劳作的安东尼奥，看他在自己提供的阳光下小睡。想念他们被迫待在一起的那天，那是他真正感到了被爱、被需要的一天。他愿意放弃他的力量，放弃他永生的能力，他的地位，来获取正常、有真正喜欢他的人陪伴在身边的生活。

那一晚，作为太阳度过了漫长的一天后，他回到了自己的房间，把自己埋进了池子里，想着那个困扰他多年的人：安东尼奥。

为什么他现在对那个人这么着迷？在安东尼奥离开之前，他还不想和这个男人有任何瓜葛。他会死去…这会让罗维诺惹上麻烦…但他现在已经可以永生了，而且他还被允许进到这个宫殿。没有什么能再阻止他坠入情网。

于是他坠进去了。他尝试着回忆起安东尼奥的样貌，绿色的眼睛，小麦色的皮肤，乱糟糟的头发。

他越来越难回想起安东尼奥拥抱他的感觉了。

他觉得自己需要再见到这个人。他必须见到他！这不公平！

几十年后，罗维诺决定当他看到那个混蛋之后，他要杀了他！把他活活烧死，然后把骨灰扬进海里，没有理由，着就是要让路德维希不爽。

又过了几十年，罗维诺决定当他看到那个人之后，他要亲吻他，拥抱他，要让他也抱着自己！

但他从未露面。他从未露面。

罗维诺醒了。他又做了一个他不敢再回想的梦。要起床升起太阳的强烈本能将他拉回了现实，他叹了口气。又是一天他和自己的想法独处的一天。基尔伯特和弗朗西斯很可能会蹦出来骚扰他，而他只要碰一下弗朗西斯就可以把他赶走。

他升起了太阳，无视了费里西安诺想和他说话的一切企图。就像他预测的那样，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特顺道拜访了他，谈论他们是如何打算在北方下雨，让作物生长得更好。

罗维诺只是挥手让他们离开。

基尔伯特叹了口气，“还没有放下你的小情人吗？”

“走开，基尔伯特。”罗维诺愤怒地叹气。

“你很幸运，他没法对地面上的神隐身。”

听到这儿，罗维诺竖起了耳朵，“你说什么？”

“我前几天看见你的小宝贝了，在外面散步，抱着一个宝宝。有一个小女孩粘着他。他看起来真的很开心。”

罗维诺的心疯狂地跳动着，他尽全力散发热量。基尔伯特对烧伤免疫，但当水汽在他身边升起时，他仍然感到酷热难耐。弗朗西斯呻吟着逃回到了地面，而基尔伯特在消失前仍然喊着他看到的都是真的。

罗维诺的胸口阵阵抽痛，喉咙被巨大的肿块塞满。安东尼奥不可能在下面成家！他说过他爱他！

如果这是真的，那他为什么要离开他呢？

但他是个神！他没法和人类女人拥有幸福！她会死去，留下他一个人沉浸在痛苦和悲伤中…就像弗朗西斯，他没有遵守规定爱上了一个人类女人！

但他还可以乞求埃米利乌斯使她永生，就像瓦修为他帮助的那个女孩所做的那样。

泪水从罗维诺的眼中涌出，却几乎立刻就在他的脸上蒸发了。他看起来或许很傻，为了一个他几乎不了解、却随着时光流逝爱到无法自拔的男人哭泣。这怎么可能？怎么可能有人爱上一个根本就不在自己身边，且根本没有做过会让人陷入爱情的事的人呢？

太阳很快就要下山了。不出20分钟，费里西安诺就会过来接手，而罗维诺会继续一个人呆在他的房间里，为一个早已开启新生活的男人哭泣。

他听到身后有声音，擦了擦眼睛，尽管他眼中什么也没有。费里西安诺今天来早了。

他的心脏漏跳了一拍。安东尼奥正站在宫殿的入口，他的头发长了，在脑后用红色丝带束了起来。他还穿着那套被祖父尊为神灵时赐予的衣服。

罗维诺的眼眶中又盛满了泪水，在理性吞没他的情感之前，他就把对方按倒在地。安东尼奥解释他去了哪儿，以及他去做了些什么，随后他们便一同陷入了一个绵长的吻。罗维诺感到他的胃在翻腾。再一次吻上他的嘴唇真是太美妙了。这比他记忆中的感觉要好得多，他终于能触碰到一个可以靠在他怀里而不会因为疼痛而躲开的人。

他感到安东尼奥地手在他背后游走，他们结束了这个吻。他想大喊大叫，想打安东尼奥一直到他倒地死去，但他的弟弟吸引了他的注意。

尴尬的气氛随之而来，太阳在降下自己时涨红了脸，他让费里西安诺接了班。

“晚安…”他嘟哝道。

“啊哈哈，晚安！”费里西安诺笑道。罗维诺就像安东尼奥上一次来宫殿时那样抓住了他的手腕，拖着他穿过大厅回到房间。

罗维诺关上了门，望着安东尼奥。他不知道该做什么！吻他？踢他？让他滚开再也别回来？让他留下再也别离开？

他有些头晕脑胀，脑袋里充斥着各种选择，直到安东尼奥打破了沉默。他倾身向前，紧紧地搂住了罗维诺。在罗维诺反应过来之前，安东尼奥的嘴唇紧紧地贴上了他的嘴唇，怀着罗维诺从未见过的、却理所当然是热情之神该拥有的激情吻上了他。

他在吻中低声呻吟着，抓着安东尼奥的衬衫稳住自己，他的膝盖开始发软了。

安东尼奥牢牢抱住他，侵犯对方火热的嘴唇。过了一会儿，他打破了这个吻，凝视着面前略显呆滞的浅褐色眼睛，“我好想你……”他低语道，“我在地面上能感受到你的温暖的光线，但和你抵着我的皮肤的热量比起来，简直什么也算不上。”安东尼奥微笑着，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的罗维诺的脖子，太阳神倒抽了一口气。

罗维诺想说话，但当安东尼奥亲吻他的脖子时，他的声音被卡在了喉咙里。他推了推身前的人，想让他停下。他或许已经穿了干净的衣服，但他闻起来像是汗水与泥土…说实话还不算很糟，但罗维诺打消了这个念头，终于说出了他想说的话：“去—去洗澡，笨蛋！你发臭了！”

热情之神眨了眨眼，“噢…啊哈哈哈，抱歉！”他放开了罗维诺，使罗维诺大为失望。

“我能用你的池子，是吗？”安东尼奥问道，指了指沐浴的喷泉。

罗维诺翻了白眼，“当然。只有你全身干净了，我才允许你睡在这儿。”

安东尼奥轻笑一声，脱下了他的衬衫。他的身材似乎比罗维诺记忆中的更健硕有型，他发现自己正不知羞耻地盯着对方的后背看。

他把衣服全脱了下来，爬进了水里后不禁打了个寒战，“好冷！”他惊呼，环抱住了双臂。

“你在开什么玩笑？”罗维诺跺着脚走到水边，伸手去感受水温。至少有90度！这足够热了。安东尼奥突然抓住了他浸在水里的手，让他吃了一惊。

“嗯，这好多了！”

罗维诺的脸涨得通红，迅速把手从水里抽出来，“快点洗澡！”

“但是水太冷了！一起来吗？”

“天杀的不！你是什么变态吗？”罗维诺怒吼道，交叉双臂转过身去。

“某种意义上确实是。”安东尼奥笑道，“请进？”

罗维诺翻了翻眼睛，“如果能让你闭嘴的话！”他脱下了他的长袍和内裤，走进了水里。

令人尴尬的是，喷泉周围的水开始冒泡，瞬间超过了沸点。

安东尼奥笑了笑，凑近罗维诺，“现在暖和多了~”

“闭嘴，混蛋。”罗维诺咕哝道，朝后靠了靠。他瞥了一眼安东尼奥，发现他也靠在了喷泉壁上，但他的头向后仰着，轻声打着呼噜。

罗维诺的面颊上漫上绯红，他已经睡着了？！太阳神叹了口气，把自己洗干净后靠了过去，“嘿，混蛋！醒醒……你在池子里睡着了，除非你想淹死在这里，否则给我起来去床上睡觉。”

安东尼奥猛然惊醒，看着罗维诺。一个温柔的微笑从他唇边掠过，他伸手轻轻抚摸罗维诺的皮肤，“我不是在做梦……”他低语道，一遍又一遍的亲吻着罗维诺。

罗维诺终于推开了他，伸手指向他的床，“去睡觉，混蛋。”

“啊哈哈哈，好的，好的，我现在就睡了。”安东尼奥从水里站起来，抓过一条长毛绒的毛巾，把身体擦干，将另一条递给也从水里出来的罗维诺。

他们二人躺在床上，而罗维诺还没有满足于他得到的柔软的触摸，他在安东尼奥身边缩成一团，希望对方能领会他的暗示抱住他。

安东尼奥立刻心领神会，他张开双臂环住了罗维诺，把他拉近一些，“嗯…你真暖和~”他贴在罗维诺的脖子后咕哝着，惹得罗维诺脊梁发颤。

“别这样！”他向外踢了踢腿，不是对着安东尼奥，而是为了摆脱男人低沉的嗓音压在他脖子上的感觉。

“你是指这样？”安东尼奥问道，又做了一次。

罗维诺这次大声笑了起来，将手伸向身后轻轻打了一下安东尼奥的手臂，“停下！”

“嗯——你的笑声太美妙了~”

“该死的！”罗维诺笑道，翻过身面对安东尼奥，这样他就没办法再贴着他的脖子，“我说停下！”

安东尼奥满怀爱意地吻了罗维诺，“但是我喜欢听你的笑声~甜美又动听！”

罗维诺脸红了起来，将他的脸埋在安东尼奥的脖颈里，“闭嘴……”

“好吧，好吧…睡觉吧，亲爱的。”他揉了揉罗维诺的胳膊，罗维诺在抚慰的触摸下轻轻呻吟了一声，很快进入了梦乡。

~o~

安东尼奥被罗维诺的温暖包围，他感到无比安心。曾经每个晚上对他来说都是地狱。即使在仲夏的夜晚也一直很冷。他总是清醒地躺在床上，在堆在自己身上的数床毯子下瑟瑟发抖。现在他和罗维诺在一起，而太阳神身上散发出的热气使安东尼奥昏昏欲睡。

也许他终于可以好好睡一觉了。带着这样的希望，安东尼奥酣然入梦，度过了一个愉快的夜晚。


	7. 像冰一样

这可能是安东尼奥睡得最好的一晚，当他醒来时，他的手还搂在罗维诺的腰上。他觉得罗维诺随时都会醒来，去开始一天的工作。

然而，这没有阻止安东尼奥在罗维诺的脖子上落下一个又一个轻柔的吻。他身下的神在睡梦中轻声呻吟着。安东尼奥咧嘴一笑。他的小番茄梦到了什么能让他发出这么甜美的声音。

他坐了起来，听罗维诺对着枕头轻吟了一会儿，浅褐色的眼睛随后缓缓睁开，这才恍然大悟原来刚才是在做梦。当罗维诺看到安东尼奥在他身上诡秘一笑时，他的脸颊泛起粉红。

“你梦见什么了，我的小罗维？”他问道，在罗维诺的脖颈上按下了一个轻柔的吻。罗维诺僵住了，吸了一口气，这很可能是为了防止自己再呻吟出声。

安东尼奥又蹭了蹭他的脖子，然后将手探向了罗维诺的胸口和肚子。罗维诺推开他的手，翻过身将嘴唇和安东尼奥的唇压在了一起。他用手臂环住安东尼奥的脖子，深情热烈地吻着他。

一声呻吟从安东尼奥的嘴里溢出来，他将罗维诺拉进怀里。他突然深吸了口气，意识到为什么罗维诺不让自己碰他。它似乎正压在安东尼奥的大腿上。

安东尼奥将手移到罗维诺的腰上，想提供一些帮助，但罗维诺从床上爬了起来，在穿上衣服之前，他仍然在尝试尽可能多吻安东尼奥一下。“我得走了，混蛋。随便在宫殿里或者别的什么地方逛逛吧。”他两颊通红，匆匆走出了房间，沿着走廊走向阳台。

随着一声叹息，安东尼奥躺回了柔软的枕头里，将睡意从他的眼中揉出去，随后才起床穿戴整齐。

~o~

罗维诺试图将他的注意力从安东尼奥身上移开，从他刚才做的梦中移开，从过去几小时内发生的一切中移开。他试过了，但失败了，并且一想到和安东尼奥睡觉就膝盖发软。安东尼奥，就好像他的身体显然需要对方一样。

费里西安诺正在阳台上等他，“你和他过得好吗，哥哥？”

“闭—闭嘴！就算我们间有什么事也跟你没关系！”罗维诺争辩道，举起手臂升起了太阳。费里西安诺笑了一声，为他的兄弟降下了月亮。

“早上好，哥哥~！”

罗维诺翻了个白眼，“早上好……”

费里西安诺离开去休息了，罗维诺再一次陷入了沉思。安东尼奥会在这里停留多久？他最终会愿意通过祈祷来交流吗？他叹了口气，对着自己咕哝了一声。他最好会！

“早安，罗维，那太阳真漂亮！”安东尼奥边说边走上前去，用双臂环住罗维诺的腰。

罗维诺脸红了起来，想将他推开，但一会儿后就放弃了，他开始享受被拥抱的感觉。他还没有习惯，但他得承认自己开始喜欢上它了。

“是，是，你和那些花言巧语对我没用。”

安东尼奥轻笑了起来，把罗维诺翻了个面，吻了吻他，“没错~身体接触对你有用！”他一遍又一遍地亲吻着罗维诺，一直从脖子吻到锁骨。罗维诺轻声呜咽着，几乎是在乞求更多的爱抚、甜蜜的亲吻、亲密的拥抱和安东尼奥能给予他的一切。他咬着舌头压抑着声音。

罗维诺抬起安东尼奥的头，再一次吻上了他的嘴唇，这一次他做出了回应，在安东尼奥的脖子上犹疑地、轻柔地落下一个个吻。当听到安东尼奥轻声的呻吟时，他的脸涨得通红。

“啊哈哈，”安东尼奥笑了一下，“现在我真的被阳光吻过了。”

太阳神抬头怒视着他，“闭嘴。”罗维诺嘟囔道，又在他的脖子上亲了一下。

安东尼奥微微一笑，稍稍侧着脖子让罗维诺在他喜欢的地方随意啃咬，“别告诉我你打算在阳台上做爱。”

罗维诺推开了他，气急败坏地嘟囔起来。

“噢，你简直太可爱了！”他又凑了上去抚摸罗维诺的脸颊。

太阳神甚至懒得去反抗。他太享受这种接触了。

“哇哦，看看我们这里有什么，弗朗西斯。”罗维诺再一次推开安东尼奥，转身看着白化病天气之神，他正咧着嘴笑得像只柴郡猫。

“基尔伯特，给我消失！别让我把这里烧了。”罗维诺警告说。

安东尼奥向阳台边走了几步。基尔伯特走上前去直勾勾盯着安东尼奥的脸，“所以你终于来了，作为一个神，面对面触手可及。现在别再伤罗维诺的心了，否则我会杀了你。”基尔伯特笑道。

“我不会的。我永远都爱着他。”安东尼奥微笑着，将头靠在罗维诺的肩膀上。

“我是基尔伯特，这是弗朗西斯。”基尔伯特向安东尼奥做了自我介绍，安东尼奥也回以同样的问候。

“我最后一次警告你，在我放火烧你之前给我滚开！”罗维诺咆哮道，他们周围的空气已经热得难以忍受了。

基尔伯特仍然嬉皮笑脸的，周身冒着热气，“你不会想伤到你的情人的，是吗？”

罗维诺凶狠地瞪着他，“他能受得了。”他加大了火力，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特终于撤退了。他迅速冷却了空气以防伤到安东尼奥。

安东尼奥微笑着，“他们人很好~”

“他们很烦人。”罗维诺反驳道，检查了一下太阳和土地，以确保一切都在正常运转。

他感到安东尼奥的脸压在他的脖子上，在一个稍微有些敏感的部位吻了他一下。他轻轻呻吟了一声。

“你能让我好好工作吗？”他问道，心烦意乱起来。

安东尼奥轻笑一声，“我猜可以，”他放开了罗维诺，但是罗维诺抓住了他的手将它们围在自己腰间。

“我没有说你可以不抱着我，混蛋。”罗维诺咕哝着。围着他的手臂收紧了一些，他心跳加速，“只—只是不要像刚才那样！”

“我保证。”安东尼奥说道，将他的下巴靠在罗维诺的肩膀上。几个小时过去了，他们只是站在那儿。罗维诺开始担心也许他会让安东尼奥觉得厌烦，然后对方就会离开他。然而，每当罗维诺转头看他的时候，他总是在快活地笑着，把脸贴在罗维诺的脖子和肩膀上。

“你不无聊吗？”罗维诺问道。现在只不过刚过正午，甚至是安东尼奥也喜欢在每天的这个时候打个盹。

安东尼奥摇了摇头，“一点也不~！”他抬起头吻了罗维诺的脸颊，“如果我美丽的、给予万物生命的太阳允许我抱着他，我绝不会仅仅因为不能站在这里就错过这一切，这不是说我不能站着。我是说我可以站在这儿抱着你好几天，只是抱——”他的胡言乱语被一个短暂而甜蜜的吻打断了。

“闭嘴……”

次等神咧嘴一笑，用脸蹭了蹭罗维诺的后颈。

又过了几小时，罗维诺挪了挪身子，“嘿，混蛋……你不饿吗？”说实话，他对次等神一无所知。他自己就和费里西安诺一样，可以汲取自己拥有的能量。他们可以吃食物，但那并不必要。

“我不用吃东西。我是在离开罗萨娜独自生活之后才发现这一点的。有一次我在森林里迷路了，我以为我会饿死，但是四天之后，我还是活蹦乱跳的。现在我只在想吃的时候吃番茄！”安东尼奥笑道。

“笨蛋。”罗维诺红着脸扭过了头。

夜幕降临时，安东尼奥和费里西安诺聊了起来，他们两人有说有笑。罗维诺开始感到伤心了。现在，甚至连安东尼奥也迷恋上他的弟弟了。不论怎样，即使安东尼奥可以忍受他的高温，但有谁会愿意永远这样暖和呢？

安东尼奥惊呼一声，从他弟弟身边挪开了几步，抓住了他之前与费里西安诺握手的手。

罗维诺吓了一跳。

“Ve？！你还好吗？”费里西安诺忧心忡忡地问道。罗维诺走过去看着安东尼奥稍稍甩了甩手。

“有没有人曾经说过你的皮肤有多冷？”安东尼奥笑道，“像冰一样。”

费里西安诺笑了起来，“确实，有些人说过。”

“无意冒犯，不过，那实在是太冷了…比在冬天光着身子出门还可怕！”他打了个寒战，用手搂住了罗维诺的腰。罗维诺脸上泛起了红，看了看正笑着的弟弟。他不知道他心中涌起的是什么感觉。他知道安东尼奥不介意冬天。即使是在寒冬腊月的时候，基尔伯特也曾经见过他在外面坐了一整天。所以他为什么要对费里西安诺的触碰做出这样的反应呢？

是为了他吗？为了让罗维诺知道他更喜欢温暖而演的一出戏？罗维诺感到胃里热气蒸腾，他咬着嘴唇，不让这种感觉发出声音来。

“没关系~！”费里西安诺说道，转身走回了阳台，他们身下的土地早已漆黑一片，阴影笼罩着每一个角落。

费里西安诺已经无视了他们，罗维诺强烈要求安东尼奥跟他回去，不然他一定会做出什么会给他的弟弟留下永久阴影的事。安东尼奥问他发生了什么，罗维诺匆忙拉着他从阳台和宫殿走回他自己的房间。然而，他在半途停了下来，将安东尼奥推到墙上，他们的双唇撞在了一起。他觉得自己有些过于急不可耐，但他不在意。他急切需要感受对方的嘴唇与自己的贴在一起。

安东尼奥困惑地呻吟了一声，但显然他决定不能放弃可以像这样亲吻罗维诺的机会。他转过身，将罗维诺按在墙上。他们的双唇分开了，安东尼奥开始在罗维诺的脖子和胸前留下一串热吻的痕迹。罗维诺呻吟起来。吻灼痛了他的皮肤…以一种好的方式。他俯下身，想要感受更多的吻。

次等神将他抬了起来，让他用双腿围住自己的腰。“坚持一下。”

罗维诺点了点头，紧紧地缠着安东尼奥的腰和脖子，安东尼奥一边继续吻着他，一边抱着他向房间走去。罗维诺担心自己会掉下来，但却足够信任安东尼奥而不大喊着让他把自己放下。

他突然仰面倒了下来，却落在了他自己的床上，罗维诺抬头看着安东尼奥，而对方正满怀爱意地笑着，“你是我唯一想要的，罗维。没有太阳我不能生存。永远不可能。”他甜甜地吻了他，“我从来不想失去你。”他又亲了他一下，“我希望我永远也不会。”

罗维诺的双眼中盈满泪水，他轻轻打了一下安东尼奥的胸膛，“别这么完美！”

“我不能。”安东尼奥低语道，倾身吻了罗维诺的脸颊，“你值得最完美的。”

罗维诺皱起了眉，但是发现自己很难对他生气，尤其是当安东尼奥含情脉脉、热情洋溢地注视着自己时，他看起来如此迷人。这是纯粹的爱慕之情。罗维诺几乎要承受不住了。他怎能与比太阳还要光彩四溢的笑容相媲美呢？他怎么可能和这样完美的一个人同样璀璨夺目呢？

太阳神将安东尼奥拉进了一个绵长、甜蜜的吻中，“我爱你。”罗维诺低声道，他害怕自己的感情得不到回应，他的心几乎要被冻住了。

安东尼奥定在那儿，愣了一会儿，随后热情地吻了罗维诺，“我也爱你。”他耳语道，“是什么让你改变心意了？”

罗维诺脸红了起来，“Absence makes the heart grow fonder（久别情深）。你很幸运还有人在你离开的时候想念你。”

“我确实很幸运。”安东尼奥亲吻着他，“我很高兴你在想我。”

太阳神只是翻了翻眼睛作为回应，然后吻上了安东尼奥。安东尼奥高兴地接受了这个吻，压在罗维诺身上深深地吻着他。

罗维诺在吻中呻吟着，手指缠绕着安东尼奥的头发，解开了他脑后的丝带，安东尼奥的头发披散在肩上。罗维诺将手探进了他的深棕色长发。

安东尼奥再一次在罗维诺的颈部落下一个个温柔的吻，这一次他停在了一个特殊的部位，轻咬、吮吸着他的皮肤。罗维诺大声地呻吟一声，积聚在腹中的热量愈发强烈。

手四处游走、触摸、感受，爱抚。罗维诺慢慢脱下自己的衣服，一直到赤裸地躺在床上。安东尼奥亲吻着罗维诺的每一寸皮肤，使得罗维诺脸颊发烫。

稍稍肿胀的双唇游移到了罗维诺的耳边，“我今晚可以得到你吗？（原句是Can I take you tonight? ，下文罗维诺理解为带他去某处）”

“带—带我？”罗维诺脸上升起一片红晕，“带我去哪儿？”

安东尼奥对着他天真的太阳神轻笑了一声，亲了他一下，“去床上，我的爱人，我的太阳，我的光，我想带你去床上。”

罗维诺语无伦次起来，他的脸庞和身体都变得滚烫，由于尴尬和兴奋而散发出的热量使喷泉冒起泡来，整个房间充满了蒸汽。

他抬头看着那一双漂亮的绿色眼睛，缓缓点了点头，“好—好……你可以拥有我。”罗维诺低语道，随后安东尼奥立刻将他拉入了一个热情洋溢、令人膝盖发软的吻中。


	8. 热情与太阳的故事

安东尼奥的手在罗维诺的皮肤上游走，罗维诺很快就发现自己的衣服被拉了下来。蒸汽弥漫在整个房间里，安东尼奥出了一些汗。面对这样的景象，罗维诺不禁呻吟了一声。这让他想起了这位热情之神在他的光芒下努力劳作的画面。

安东尼奥用舌头舔舐过他胸前敏感的花蕾，他在欢愉中深吸了一口气。每一次全新的触碰都让罗维诺头晕目眩。他从来不知道来自另一人的爱抚是如此的令人愉快。

安东尼奥在罗维诺的腹部留下了一串的吻，在他身体最为敏感的一点的触摸使得罗维诺措手不及。他愉快地低哼一声，想把安东尼奥踢走却得不到机会，因为安东尼奥的嘴唇包裹住了他的下身，迫不及待地将它吞进嘴里。

太阳神几乎要承受不住这一切。从几个世纪以来几乎没有被人碰过，到现在近乎没顶的快感，这对他来说并不好，尽管它使人无比愉悦。

他想停下，尤其是停下在他体内逐渐生长挺立的奇妙感觉，但他没法说不。他想知道发生了什么。这对他来说是全新的、令人亢奋的感觉。

就在那缓慢成长的感觉即将爆发时，安东尼奥退了出来，露出了笑容，“那感觉好吗，亲爱的？”安东尼奥问道，温柔地、缓慢地、甜蜜到发痛地抚摸着罗维诺。

“好！所以你见鬼的为什么停下来？”罗维诺瞪着他。

安东尼奥只是眨了下眼睛，随后凑上去吻了罗维诺的嘴唇。他向后退了一些脱下自己的裤子。罗维诺低下头，看见那被释放出的、悬在空中的家伙，脸涨得通红。他舔了舔嘴唇，艰难地咽下口水。

热情之神取出一个小玻璃瓶，打开了瓶塞。

“这—这是什么？”

“按摩油。”安东尼奥简洁地说道。

罗维诺挑起了眉，“你是要给我按摩还是什么？”

安东尼奥不禁笑了起来，“算是吧，罗维。你不知道性爱是怎么回事吗？”

太阳神的脸开始发烫了，他咬了咬嘴唇。他不确定这是怎么回事，他只知道这会发生。

他咬着唇看着安东尼奥在手指上滴了些滑溜溜的液体，随后摩擦了几下。安东尼奥朝罗维诺咧嘴一笑，“你准备好了吗，我可爱的小太阳花~？”

一抹红晕掠过他的脸颊，他点点头，不确定接下来会发生什么。然而，当安东尼奥将他的手指滑进罗维诺等待着的入口时，罗维诺惊讶地喘了口气，紧紧抓着床单。这真的是性爱吗？到目前为止，他得说他并不享受这些！

在他身上的男人探进了第二根手指，罗维诺呜咽起来。疼，疼，感觉很奇怪而且很疼！他扭动着，当安东尼奥伸进第三个手指时试图挣脱出来，这几乎要到他的极限了，罗维诺感觉泪水刺痛了他的双眼，但是安东尼奥俯下身在他的脸颊上留下一个吻，“给我一点时间，我正在试着让你舒服一点。”

罗维诺点点头，发出了一声令人怜惜的啜泣声。

他吸了口气，将头仰进了丝绸枕头里，星星在他的眼中飞舞，愉悦冲刷过他的身体。他呻吟着，抓住任何他能抓住的东西。安东尼奥在他的体内摩擦着某一点，欣喜的火焰使他的身体颤抖起来。那挺立的感觉又回来了。他不再在意后方的穴口是否刺痛。他想拥有更多这样的感觉。

安东尼奥似乎明白了，他把手指抽了出来。罗维诺又呜咽起来，这一次是因为他身前的挺立正在逐渐消退，他因此非常沮丧。他呆滞地低头注视着安东尼奥把更多的按摩油倒在他的手指上和他坚硬的下体上。涂抹好后，激情之神俯下身将尖端压在新张开的入口上。“如果我们要做这个，我需要你保持冷静和放松。不会疼很久的，但你必须要有耐心。我今晚一定会让你得到释放的~”他说道，温柔地吻着罗维诺。

太阳的困惑只持续到疼痛将他撕成两半之前。他哭喊出声，举起了他的拳头，“疼！”他喊道，不停地用手击打安东尼奥的胸膛。房间里雾气腾腾，安东尼奥拭去额头上的汗水。

“冷静点，罗维，好吗？我需要你冷静下来……”他低语道，倾下身这样拳头就打不到他了。他的手穿过罗维诺的头发，试图让他平静下来。

罗维诺点点头，搂住安东尼奥的脖子，“很疼……”

“我知道，对不起。”安东尼奥轻声答道，温柔地、抚慰地吻着罗维诺。罗维诺感到眼泪从皮肤上蒸发了。他过去从未感到过身体上的疼痛。他必须得承认自己一点儿也不喜欢它！这不值得那些被拥抱和亲吻的美好感觉……

然而，当疼痛开始减轻时，他发出了一声颤抖的呼吸声，“这就是性爱吗？”他问道，希望现在已经结束了。

安东尼奥咯咯笑了一声，“不，甜心，这只是一部分。疼痛会慢慢消失的，我保证。”

他再一次亲吻了罗维诺，随后直起身，“记得保持冷静。”他拔出了他的下身，缓慢地顶了进去，一声呻吟从他的唇角溢出。在另一边的罗维诺紧紧咬着牙。这对他来说并不有趣。

当他感到手指包裹住了他的下身，轻轻地抚摸时，愉悦再一次填满他的身体。“这有用吗，亲爱的？”安东尼奥问道。

罗维诺喘着气把头扭向一边，尽可能地点着头。他的呻吟声洋溢在整个房间里。安东尼奥俯下身吻了吻他已经肿胀不堪的嘴唇，随后恢复了原先抚摸与抽插的节奏。

太阳神试图阻止那些尴尬的声音从嘴里冒出来，但是他因快感而两眼发昏，他没办法集中精神把这些声响压下去。

安东尼奥用另一只手轻抚着他的腰和腿。罗维诺还想要更多。他想要身下的坚挺释放出来。他想要安东尼奥进得更深，更快，做任何能让他神魂颠倒的事。

终于，他再也承受不住。他让安东尼奥继续他的动作，而不是在爆发之前再次停止。这使他惶恐不安，同时又激动人心。他会爆炸吗？它只是会喷涌而出吗？那会发生吗？

他第一百万次将头仰起，燥热传遍了他的全身，他有些晕头转向的。他的种子洒满了他的肚子和胸膛。安东尼奥大声地呼喊着罗维诺的名字，在他的体内释放了出来。

安东尼奥从罗维诺体内退了出来，瘫倒在他身旁，“我一直都在幻想着这一天。”他低声道，拨开了罗维诺脸上的头发。

~o~

罗维诺红着脸望向他，“为什么？为什么是我？”

随着一个柔软的吻，安东尼奥从床上坐了起来，决定把他们俩清理干净，“因为我一直都爱着太阳。”他解释道，“也许不是那种爱，但是当我看到你的脸时，当我看进那双眼睛，看到你有多么孤独，我知道你不该这样孤单。我想成为那个让你感到被需要的人。我立刻就爱上了——”他拿着毛巾转过身来，看到他的神已经昏睡过去了。已经很晚了，罗维诺当然会特别累。安东尼奥帮他清洗身体，把他能洗的都洗干净了，随后他在罗维诺身边躺了下来，随着房间渐渐冷却下来，安东尼奥将他拉进怀里。

罗维诺睡在安东尼奥的身边。这位次等神看着他疲惫不堪的样子，兴致盎然地欣赏着罗维诺的脸上安详的神情。

罗维诺睡得很安稳。很有可能是因为安东尼奥让他熬得太晚了，而且费里西安诺还在使用他的能量，保持清醒相当不容易。

他用手指轻轻拂过罗维诺的背部，终于沉沉睡了过去。他的眼皮渐渐合了起来，进入了无梦的睡眠。

当他睁开眼时，罗维诺已经醒了，他一边挪动着身子一边咬着牙发出嘶嘶声。安东尼奥坐了起来，伸了个懒腰，“你睡得怎么样，我的罗维？”

罗维诺眯起眼瞪着安东尼奥，“我睡得很好。但是我的屁股在我醒来之后还在疼！噢，还有我的屁眼也疼！”

安东尼奥凑近了些亲吻他的脖子、肩膀，最后吻上了他的嘴唇，“对不起。我下次会更温柔一点。”

“再也没有下一次了！”罗维诺一边呼着痛一边爬下了床，“我现在还浑身是汗，黏乎乎的！我没时间洗澡！”他嚷嚷道，穿上了安东尼奥乱丢在房间里的衣服。

安东尼奥翻下床，只穿上一条内裤。在太阳神逃跑之前，他迅速搂住了他的腰，“我很抱歉让你这么疼，亲爱的。”他耳语道，充满歉意地、轻柔地吻了罗维诺，“我去给你带点东西回来，我保证会让你感觉好一点。”

罗维诺的双眼迅速被恐惧填满，“不行！你不许走！”

安东尼奥抚慰地轻抚他的脸颊，亲吻着他。他向后退了一些，“我会回来的。我保证不会超过半小时。我不能离开太久。”

太阳神打了一下他的胸口，“你以前已经这样做过一次了！”

“罗维，罗维……我可爱的小果子，”安东尼奥用手梳理的罗维诺的头发，“我已经尝过了你诱人的果肉，我没办法不回来！”他开始夸张地演说，“没有太阳我会枯萎的！如果不能回到他的光芒中，我会死的！只要一天不和他在一起，就是在往我体内灌下毒药！”罗维诺翻了个白眼，迈步走出房间，“我必须得走了，但我保证会回来的！”

~o~

罗维诺快步走过大厅，确保能准时到他弟弟面前。安东尼奥那个混蛋在嘲笑他！

尽管他很喜欢对方这样，罗维诺叹了口气。他来到了阳台，费里西安诺正依偎着路德维希，二人一同注视着地面。路德维希摩挲着月亮的胳膊，亲吻着他的脖子，费里西安诺咯咯笑着推开了他。赫施蒂克，愚蠢的土豆混蛋的海马宠物，被裹在一个泡泡里围着他们打转。

费里西安诺在发现他哥哥进来时吓了一跳。他因被抓住与情人幽会而羞得两颊通红。

罗维诺无视了他们，尽管他很想因为这个混蛋玷污了他的弟弟而把他蒸发到只剩下纯盐，但他只是还没有愤怒到那种地步。

他向天空举起双臂，在升起太阳之前等着他的弟弟加入他。“哥哥……”费里西安诺开口道，“你走路怎么看起来傻乎乎的？”

太阳转身对着他的弟弟瞪大了双眼，“不要问这样的问题！”

费里西安诺微笑起来，“我知道了。好吧，早上好，哥哥。”

“早上好。”罗维诺怒视着他。费里西安诺觉得现在和路德维希吻别已经没关系了，因为他的哥哥已经知道了他们的小秘密。路德维希向兄弟俩道了别，随后退回到了他的海洋。

不久后，费里西安诺也回房睡觉去了。

罗维诺被留下来继续盯着土地发呆，纠结着要不要把安东尼奥找出来。他想对安东尼奥更有信心一些，但与此同时他也感受到了一种汹涌澎湃的恐惧感，他害怕安东尼奥只是在利用他做爱，或只是找个能在夜晚留宿的地方。他咬着嘴唇，想为之前对他发火的事道歉。

“我的小太阳花在这儿，”一声轻柔的低语声从他耳后传来，惹得他脊背发颤。

太阳转过身，立刻将自己的嘴唇和安东尼奥的贴在了一起，十分高兴这个人真的回到了自己的身边。

“啊哈哈，想我了吗？我只走了一小会儿。”安东尼奥用脸蹭了蹭罗维诺的脖子，“嗯——我爱你~”

“我也爱你……”罗维诺喃喃道，紧紧抱住安东尼奥。

安东尼奥终于挣脱出来，提起手里的篮子，“我从花园里为你摘了些番茄~”他咧嘴笑了一下，“我还带了一整株上来，这样我就可以教你怎么种了！我们的番茄永远也吃不完。”

罗维诺的脸颊微微泛红，从篮子里拿起一个成熟的番茄。他从来没有它们，但一直很喜欢它的汁水从安东尼奥的下巴上流下来的样子。

他举起了红色的果子凑到嘴边迟疑地咬了一口。一股微甜的泥土味在他嘴中喷涌而出，他啜着果汁，努力尝试但最终没能成功阻止它们从他的下颚留下来。安东尼奥舔了一口他下巴上的汁水，罗维诺一边享受着番茄一边狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“嘿！我要试试以后也在这里吃这个！”罗维诺笑了起来，递给安东尼奥也咬一口，后者欣然接受了。

安东尼奥微笑着，几个番茄吃完了，罗维诺的肚子饱了。他俯下身，深情地吻了吻罗维诺的下巴。

“我爱你，罗维诺。”

“我也爱你，安东尼奥。”

他们一同陷入了一个美丽、炽热的吻。

~o~

“据说自那天起，太阳不再像以前那么炙热了，他赢得了地面上人们的喜爱。他们再也不会这么快就得水泡；炎热再也不会让人难以忍受，除非是在盛夏。但即使是这样，也比以前要好了很多。这都是因为一些激情、奉献与爱。”

“地面上的人们再一次爱上了他们的神，甚至会在太阳下呆好几天来感受它的温暖。”

“这就是热情与太阳的故事。”年长的老人对坐在他面前的孩子说道。他们满怀敬畏地抬头注视着天空中明亮的球体，但是那人笑了起来，“别盯着看！”他警告他们，“也许他现在已经凉爽很多了，但他还和以前一样容易为他的爱人吃醋。盯得太久他会灼瞎你们的眼睛的！”

孩子们抽了一口气跑向他们的父母。男人站了起来抬头看着太阳，丝毫不为炎热所动。“我为你们两个感到骄傲。”他向太阳与热情祈祷着。他捡起了一根拐杖，沿着布满尘土的小路走向一个长着金色长发的男人。

“你迟到了，埃米利乌斯，你个老头。”

“奥达里克，你还是和以前一样善良！”

“快点。你和我保证过要帮我创造耐心，这样天气就能冷静一点。你知道，就像你为你孙子做的那样。”

“啊，对，他怎么样了？”

欧达里克瞪了他一眼，两人继续并肩前行。


End file.
